It All Started With A Kiss
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Getty all the way plan on making this into a longer story. Might take a while! Making Betty's dreams come true. People's comments always welcome. This has helped me calm down after a stressful day at work. Will continuue soon.
1. A Ghost From the Past

HAPPY HALLOWEEN

Slightly belated Halloween story =) Inspired by a party I was at last night, even though nothing like this happened lol

It was the first Halloween Betty had been by herself. Henry had left to go be with Charlie and the baby, and Gio had been in Rome for the last month. He promised her however, that when he got back that they could be together if that was still what she wanted. After their month apart she definitely knew this was what she wanted… no what she needed.

Betty had been getting ready for the annual Halloween Party at "Mode" and decided that this year she would dress as Sandy from Grease. Hilda had helped her get ready with the hair and the make up and Betty had managed to squeeze into a pair of leather trousers and a black corset top. Hilda had given her a black scarf and had stitched it to the front of Betty's corset to make the infamous off the shoulder sleeves. Betty looked herself in the mirror as she put on her stiletto heels and checked herself out. "What's the point in going to this thing, Hilda? I actually look quite good, however I have no one to impress," Betty sighed. Hilda smirked and looked at her sister. "Just go and have a good time. I'm sure the night will get better as it goes on," she said.

Betty stumbled out of her cab at "Mode" and got in the lift up to the floor the party was at. By the sounds of things, the party had already started and when Betty got to the floor it was on. She looked about and saw everyone dressed up. She couldn't help thinking that her costume looked slightly better than everyone else's. She had obviously put more effort in. She strutted over to the punch bowl and poured herself a drink. She didn't care what was in it. Today would be a night for drowning her sorrows.

After a few hours, Betty started to feel really lonely and decided to phone Gio. He didn't answer so she left a voicemail. "Hi Gio, it's me. Just was feeling lonely and was thinking about you. Hope you are having a good Halloween. See you when you get back." After she hung up she headed back to the punch bowl and got what must have been her tenth class of punch. As her back was turned a stranger approached her. "Wow, Sandy!" he exclaimed. Betty's heart jumped into her throat. She turned around a huge smile on her face. Looking into Gio's face she replied, "Tell me about it, Stud!"

He laughed and pulled her into an embrace. "Gio, what are you doing hear?" she said. "I thought you were in Rome for another week yet. He laughed and looked into her eyes. "Well, I heard that you were missing me and couldn't resist. When I phoned the other day and Hilda said there was a Halloween party and you were dressing as Sandy from Grease. I couldn't resist. And WOW!" he exclaimed, "I'm glad I didn't miss this!" He looked Betty up and down and made her blush.

"I'm glad you're back Gio," she said, a smile creeping across her lips. He looked down at her smiling and noticed that her brace had been taken off. "Wow Betty, I have been gone 3 weeks and you no longer have braces." She smiled to show off her straight teeth. Gio, started singing away to a song that had just come on. It was "Into the Night" by Santana featuring Chad Kroeger. "Come on Betty, let's dance!" he exclaimed taking her hand. He dragged her onto the dance floor.

Everyone stopped to watch Betty and Gio dance. They were amazing together. Even Amanda and Mark stopped judging others to watch. They danced away together, oblivious to everyone else in the room. When the music stopped and changed into a slow song they changed their pace and held each other close. "I never want this to end," Betty whispered into Gio's ear. She rested her head on Gio's shoulder and started breathing onto his neck in a way she knew he would like.

Betty and Gio were in a world of their own. He took her hand and took her outside for some fresh air. She looked out and saw fireworks on the horizon. She looked and Gio and noticed how happy he was. She held his waist and pulled him closer. Gio looked down into Betty's eyes and pulled her closer still. Their lips were about an inch apart. Betty could feel his warm breath against hers. She couldn't take the suspense anymore and crashed their lips together. She kissed him passionately. He groaned with pleasure, which Betty took as a signal to tease some more. She teased his bottom lip with her tongue.

When they finally broke apart, they stood and watched the fireworks. Betty shivered and Gio took her back inside. "Betty, listen! It's our song!" he called out. As they walked back into the hall "You're the One That I Want" was playing so Gio took Betty's hand and dragged her onto the floor. Betty and Gio danced for hours. Betty wanted the night to last forever. She loved being so close to him without anyone interrupting them.

Gio drove Betty home and walked her to the door. "Thank you Gio! Tonight was wonderful," she said. He gave her a warm embrace. He looked down and gave her a goodnight kiss. "I'll phone you tomorrow Betty," he said as she opened the door. "Gio, wait," she ran down the path towards him. "Phone me when you get home please. I want to make sure you are okay." She turned and gave him a lingering kiss and turned and went inside. Gio drove home that night and found it really hard to sleep. There was one woman in his mind. She drove him crazy and he couldn't wait to get closer to her.


	2. Fireworks and Diamonds

ONE MAGICAL NIGHT

Betty and Gio had been reunited for just over a year now. It was bonfire night and the two of them had been together for an amazing year. They had grown so close and Betty was so glad with the choice they had made. However, over the past year one problem had occurred. Betty's Papi, Ignacio had decided to move back to Mexico. Betty loved her family and since Justin and Hilda were going with him, she wanted to go too. She didn't want to leave Gio, the love of her life, though.

When Gio had first found out about the news of Betty moving away, he had been heartbroken. Now, he had learnt to deal with his emotions. He didn't want to upset Betty.

Gio drove up to Betty's house and stopped and stared at the "FOR SALE" sign in the garden. His heart broke to see it. He walked up to the front door and knocked. Betty opened the door. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a grey hoodie with a familiar symbol on the front of it. "Wow! Betty! It's my pickle," he exclaimed, then realised what he had said blushed. "When did you get that? I love it!" She giggled. "Gio, it just came through today and I figured you would like it!" He kissed her gently. When they finally broke apart, Gio sighed and said, "Well, are you ready to go? The fireworks start in about half an hour!" Betty nodded and they headed towards his van, hand in hand.

They arrived at a secluded park about 15 minutes later. "Gio, why are we here?" Betty asked, a confused look on her face. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Well, when I'm in love with a woman, every night would be a chance to make a memory. I always said I would take her out to Montague, with a bottle of wine and we would build a fire and sleep out under the stars." Betty's smile widened as she remembered the last time he had spoken to her about that. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close.

After pulling away from their embrace, Gio walked to his van and pulled out two sleeping bags and some firewood along with a picnic basket. He set up the fire and placed the sleeping bags around it. After everything had been set up, the fireworks began. They sat and watched the fireworks and Gio turned to Betty and smiled. "Betty Suarez, you are one incredible girl," he said gently in her ear. He kissed her cheek and held both her hands in his. The fireworks continued to go off. He held himself up on one knee. "I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe spend the rest of your life with me, and be my wife?" Tears threatened to fall from Betty's eyes. "YES!" she shouted, "YES, YES, YES!" He stood up and picked her up and danced around with her in his arms. She laughed with him.

Still carrying her, he walked into the water. "Gio, what are you doing?" she exclaimed as she looked down at the freezing water. He laughed and asked, "Do you trust me, my darling fiancé?" She giggled and nodded. "Big mistake" he called out as he dropped her into the shallow water. She screamed as the cold water seeped through her clothes. Gio knelt over her, straddling her. He kissed her tenderly. "Well, I'm soaked now! Thank you!" she said, smirking. "Why are you smirk…" Gio started before Betty flipped him so that he was in the water. "Betty!" he flirtingly shouted. She was straddling him now and he used this to his advantage. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He took her over to the dry sleeping bags and wrapped her in a towel. She stripped down so she was in her underwear and the towel.

Gio was struggling to control himself at the thought of Betty being nearly naked sat next to him. "She has no idea how good she looks at the moment," he thought to himself. He moved closer to her and kissed her with all the passion that he could muster from his body. "Betty, I love you so much!" he whispered in her ear. She giggled. "I love you too, Mr Rossi, my fiancé!" she said. "Thank you for giving us a chance and waiting for me. You definitely are the guy." He smiled to himself. "I know I'm the guy and I'll wait as long as you want, no matter how difficult it is getting now," he thought as he cuddled into her as they slowly started to drift off to sleep.


	3. Walking In a Winter Wonderland

WALKING IN A WINTER WONDERLAND

_Today was not the best of days. So I am pouring all of my emotions into this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

It was Christmas Eve and Betty and Gio were walking through the local park, hand in hand. The snow was falling quite heavily and Betty was wrapped up in her thick jacket with a hat, gloves and scarf on and Gio wore his leather jacket with a scarf and a hat. The park was empty as it was late at night and the snow was falling thickly. Betty looked at Gio and smiled as he brushed the snow off of his jacket.

Gio saw Betty smiling and walked over to his fiancé and held her in a close embrace. He looked down into her eyes and kissed her passionately. Betty closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of his lips. She could feel the warmth of his body radiating towards her. She enjoyed being this close.

They pulled apart and Gio kept her in his embrace. She pulled closer to him as to not feel too cold. He laughed and dipped her back into another kiss. The snow surrounding them made this place so romantic. It clung to the trees and landed on the ground surrounding them. Pulling apart, Gio laughed and dropped Betty into the snow. It was becoming a hobby of his, dropping her in inappropriate places, such as the sea and now snow. She laid down in the snow and spread her arms and legs out, moving them about to make a snow angel. Gio laughed at her and bent over her to quickly kiss her on the lips. He helped her up and brushed the snow off of her back, legs and he took extra care to wipe the snow off of her bum.

She giggled and ran away into the field of fresh snow, making new footprints. He chased after her trying to catch her. Getting close to grabbing her waist a few times he eventually managed as he tackled her to the floor. She giggled and threw a snowball down his top. He squealed in pain as the cold hit his warm chest. "Betty, that's it!" he chased after her, throwing snowballs in her direction. One hit square in her back and she toppled over, face first into the snow. "Betty!" he cried out, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" He ran over to her kneeling down beside her. She laughed as she sat up and threw a heap of snow in his face. He laughed, spitting out snow as she climbed on top of him. "I've never had a snow day like this," she said still giggling. He held her face firmly. "Well, do you want to build a snow man?" he asked flirtily. She laughed and nodded her head.

They got up and shook the snow off themselves. Gio started to make a ball of snow and Betty did exactly the same. Betty got a mischievous look in her eye, which Gio didn't notice and she hurled the ball of snow at him. He turned round and raised his eyebrows at her. He rolled what would be the body of the snowman towards her and picked her up. He kissed her gently while spinning her around. When he placed her back on the ground, Betty rolled the head of the snowman. When it was the right size Gio picked it up and placed it on top of the body. Betty ran off and collected little stones for eyes, mouth and buttons. Gio searched for some twigs for a mouth and arms. Their work of art was complete. "Betty stand beside the snowman," he said taking his camera out of his pocket. She smiled and saw a man walking behind them. "Excuse me!" she shouted. The man looked at her. "Can we borrow you for 2 minutes to take a picture of us with our snowman please?" The man laughed and took the camera from Gio and took the picture for them.

Gio took Betty's hand and started to sing in her ear. They danced slowly for about ten minutes, the snow still falling around them. She loved the snow and even more so when she was with Gio. She was very happy dancing, kissing, laughing, kissing and being in each other's company. "Gio, I love you!" she said whispering in his ear. "Betty, I love you too!" he exclaimed. They walked through the park, their own winter wonderland, hand in hand and walked together not even realising the time. Betty looked at her watch. "Oh my God, Gio! Merry Christmas!" she said smiling broadly. He laughed. "Merry Christmas, Betty! I hope you like it," he said, kissing her passionately. He handed her a box and she opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet. She smiled as she saw what was inscribed on the bracelet, a phrase that Gio had said to Betty many years ago, at the moment when she realised she was falling for him; "**Maybe you should stop worrying about how you're supposed to be. And just...be."**


	4. What A Way To Start The New Year

THE NEW YEAR STARTS WITH A BANG!

Betty and Gio had just had the best Christmas break ever. There was still a week to go until Betty had to return to work. It was New Year's Eve and Betty had a romantic evening planned, that she knew Gio would love.

She sat and looked out at the snow falling as she remembered the fun adventure that her and Gio had been on in the park on Christmas Eve. "Hunni," Gio said, startling Betty from her daydream. He kissed her on the forehead and sat down next to her. "Are you ready for tonight? I still want to know what you are planning Missy!" She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

Christina and Betty had been shopping earlier in the week and Betty had got Gio a present. She wanted to give him it for a while but she knew she was going to keep it until tonight to give him it. Gio and Betty lived together in a small, one bedroom flat in the centre of Manhattan. There was just enough space for the two of them to be together.

"Darling, is there any chance that you want to go for a walk? We could go just now and then when we come back I could make dinner for you," Betty said with a smile. Gio looked at Betty. What had he done to deserve this woman? She was amazing. "Alright. Why not?" he said. She ran off in the direction of the bedroom and locked the door. He laughed and read the paper that was lying in front of him.

Betty emerged from the bedroom ten minutes later. She had changed and wanted Gio to appreciate what she was wearing. She coughed to get his attention. Gio looked up from his paper, to his fiancé and his jaw dropped. Betty was wearing a thick raincoat and a scarf with a pair of boots. Her legs were bare and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She giggled and threw his leather jacket at him. "Come on," she said giggling. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the front door.

Betty and Gio walked and talked for hours. Gio noticed Betty shivering and suggested they went home. Betty nodded her head and Gio wrapped his arms around her and walked behind her the rest of the way home.

Gio opened the door, not noticing the smirk creeping across Betty's lips. He let Betty walk in before him and as he walked through the door he noticed the living room and dining room had been changed. There were candles lit everywhere and on the table sat two plates. He looked over at Betty and smiled at her beaming brightly. "Betty, did you do this?" he asked. She nodded her head and he took her into an embrace. "Thank you," he said kissing her fore head. Betty smiled. "Don't thank me yet!" she said. Gio raised an eyebrow at her. She giggled and threw her scarf on the sofa. Slowly she undid her raincoat, revealing what she wearing underneath… nothing! "OH. MY. GOD!" Gio let out. He stood where he was shocked. He had never seen Betty naked before. They had been planning to wait before they took their relationship to that step. "Betty, you look beautiful," he said, blushing a little. She strutted forwards and grabbed his hand. She dragged him through to the bedroom to and explore each other's bodies and do what they had both been waiting for, yearning for.

**

Betty looked at Gio and smiled. He looked so gorgeous lying there, snoring slightly. She got up and grabbed his burgundy shirt from the floor and put it on herself. She walked through to the kitchen and put the oven on, so that her and Gio could enjoy the lasagne that she had prepared earlier. As she was getting the plates ready to dish up, Gio came over to her in his black, silk boxers and hugged her from behind. "Miss Suarez, you look stunning. A woman cooking, with just my shirt on. It's definitely a turn on." He said gently kissing her shoulder. She giggled and turned around to kiss him fully on the lips. She looked at the clock on the wall; it was a minute to midnight. "Gio thank you for the past year! It's meant so much to me! I just wanted to say, Happy New Year!" and she kissed him with all the passion in her body.

"Come on you. It's time to eat. Then you can get more dessert. Fancy ice cream?" she said with a wink. Gio's jaw dropped. "Hells yeah I do," he exclaimed. "Can we skip the main meal please?" She laughed and grabbed his hand and a bucket of ice cream and pulled him into the bedroom for a second round of lovemaking. What a brilliant way to start the New Year!


End file.
